wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Undercity quests
This is a list of all Undercity quests in table format (arranged by level). For a questing guide detailing the best order to obtain and complete quests in Undercity, see Undercity questing guide. The following quests can be found in Undercity: * - Present Sevren's Orders to Bethor Iceshard in the Undercity. ** - Bring the Lich's Spellbook to Bethor Iceshard in the Undercity. *** - Return Gunther's Spellbook to him, on the island of Gunther's Retreat. **** - Summon Lillith Nefara and kill her. ***** - Bring the Nether Gem to Bethor Iceshard in the Undercity. * - Escort Erland through the wolves, to Rane Yorick. ** - Bring the Deathstalker Report to High Executor Hadrec at the Sepulcher. *** - Speak with Apothecary Renferrel at the Sepulcher. **** - Bring the Wolf Heart Samples to Apothecary Zinge in the Undercity. ***** - Bring the Wolf Heart Sample to Apothecary Helbrim in the Barrens. * - from Master Apothecary Faranell in The Apothecarium to Apothecary Renferrel in the The Sepulcher * - Bring Kenata, Fardel, and Marcel Dabyrie's Heads to Genavie Callow in Undercity. * - Report to Melisara at Tarren Mill in the Hillsbrad Foothills. ** - Kill 14 Crushridge Maulers for Melisara in Tarren Mill. *** - Kill Targ, Muckrake, and Glommus and bring their heads to Melisara in Tarren Mill. **** - Kill Mug'Thol, and return his head with the Crown of Will to Melisara in Tarren Mill. ***** - Deliver the Crown of Will to Sharlindra in the Undercity. * - Bring the Sigil of the Hammer to Keeper Bel'dugur in the Undercity. ** - Bring the items on Bel'dugur's Note to Keeper Bel'dugur in the Undercity. *** - Bring Yagyin's Digest to Theldurin. * - Take the purchase order to Alessandro Luca in the Undercity. ** - Bring the Field Sampling Kit to Apothecary Zinge in the Undercity. *** - Speak to Chief Engineer Bilgewhizzle in Gadgetzan about getting a power source for the testing kit. **** - Bring 5 Wastewander Water Pouches to Chief Engineer Bilgewhizzle in Gadgetzan. * - Acquire acceptable samples for 8 basilisks, 8 hyenas, and 8 scorpions. ** - Bring the Sealed Field Testing Kit to Apothecary Zinge in the Undercity. * - Travel to the Hinterlands and burn the Highvale Records, Highvale Report, and Highvale Notes. * - from Chemist Fuely in The Apothecarium; Bring 5 Corrupted Felwood Samples to Chemist Fuely. * ** - Check with the Royal Overseers of the Undercity to learn the whereabouts of a Jeremiah Felstone. *** - Find Jeremiah Payson in the Undercity and see if he is in fact Jeremiah Felstone. **** - Return to Janice Felstone in Western Plaguelands her Good Luck Half-Charm. ***** - Locate the other half of the Good Luck Charm somewhere on the Felstone Farm in Western Plaguelands and reassemble it. * - from Chemist Cuely in The Apothecarium; Fill all 4 Empty Vials at the tide pools along the coast of the Ruins of Eldarath in Azshara. ** - Give Cuely's Elixir to Thersa Windsong in Undercity. * - Bring a Merged Ooze Sample to Chemist Fuely in Undercity. * - Gather Un'Goro Slime Samples * - Speak with Nathanos Blightcaller in the Eastern Plaguelands. Quest Tables Quests which take place in Undercity are denoted by a . The other quests listed either send the player out of the zone; or are in quest chains related to Undercity, categorized as such, but take place out of the zone. Horde Quests Race Specific Quests Class Specific Quests Since this is a starting zone, there are several class specific quests available here for each undead class. Profession Specific Quests A Cooking and an Alchemy quest are also available in Undercity. Notable Quest Chains in Undercity The following quest chains occur at least partly in Undercity. Chains have been included if they are more than three quests long or are specially significant in some way. Name Links * http://www.wowhead.com/?quests=0.1497#0+2+1 Undercity quests Category:Quests by zone